


At the Yule Ball.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet and Troy have a wonderful time on the night of the Yule Ball. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU, Harry's generation is genderbent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Yule Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! So I ment to get this out awhile ago, but I was busy. So, Here it is!
> 
> Is the Yule Ball in Troy's and Harry's POVs.
> 
> I don't Own them, DON'T OWN THEM!
> 
> Enjoy!

Harriet Potter stood before Troy Granger in a mix of excitement and fear.

They had to dance, in front of the whole school! But not only one school, three different schools would watch as she danced with her best friend, before everybody!

She took a deep breath.

And the music started.

* * *

Troy was amazed by how well of a dancer Harry was, during practice, the girl was atrocious, stepping on very ones toes, tripping on air, and spinning onto her butt.

But they were able to get through the dance without incident, er, without noticeable, painful, incident.

* * *

Harry laughed when she was spun, grinning as she fit perfectly into Troy's arms.

She hadn't had this much fun in ages. This whole Tri-Wizard championship was getting on her nerves.

She was glad that she could just let the tension go and have a bit of fun.

She cheered along with everyone else when the music changed to something more upbeat.

* * *

Troy grinned when Harry switched partners, he was now dancing with Viktoria Krum, and Harry was dancing with her date, Sean Bones.

They switched partners again, this time Harry tripped, she was caught by fellow Hogwarts student, Nichole Diggory. Bo Chang, Nichole's date, helped the girls to their feet before Troy could get to them.

Harry was giggling as she and Nichole started to dance, both girls laughing full out when Bo and Troy shrugged and started to dance.

The four danced in a group until Bo and Nichole left to get drinks.

* * *

Troy was having a blast, his chest burning as he tried to suck in breath and laugh at the same time. He glanced to his right to see Ron dancing with a foreign student.

She looked to be having fun, his smile became impossibly wider, his lips hurt, but he continued to dance with Harry until they all got tired.

* * *

Troy sat opposite Roland, the foreign student, Harry sat next to him, Ron sat next to Roland.

The girls looked so out of it.

"What classes do they offer over at Durmstrang?"

* * *

Harry snuggled close to Troy, she was burning up, but he was comfy.

As she cooled down, she realized that it was getting cold.

Troy wrapped an arm around her, making her smile softly.

She glance at Ron, her best female friend, the one person she could count on, and felt her heart heat up. This was all she could ask for, for all three of their trio to be happy, to have one night where they aren't worried about life or death, or the next task, or school work.

For them to just, snuggle up and bask in the peace and quiet.

She was glad that her friend found someone, and extremely grateful that her choice of accepting Troy's invite to the ball didn't hurt the girl enough to ruin the night for her.

* * *

Ron and Roland were gone, only Harry and Troy sat at their table. Harry was cuddled up to Troy's side still, Troy's arm wrapped around her.

"You know. Tonight was fun. I'm glad I spent it with you." Harry smiled shyly as she stood.

They started walking back to their dorms.

"I'm glad I spent the night with you." Troy smiled back.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, hand in hand.

Troy said the password to get them into the common room.

"So." Harry started.

"I guess this is goodnight." She bit her lip as she looked away.

"I guess so."

Troy threw caution to the wind, tilted Harry's head back with a finger, and kissed her.

The kiss was quick, barely a peck, but it sent Harry's heart beating a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done th-"

He was cut off when Harry put her arms round his neck and kissed him back.

The two broke apart a minute later, breathing heavily. They had to part, Harry made her way slowly to the steps before turning.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked as she stood on the steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow." They both went to bed grinning like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for someone, they asked for FemHarry/MaleHermione. So Here it IS!
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Mars


End file.
